Falling stars
by WindyDragon
Summary: L and Light are walking towards Light's house at night. They have noticed how the other is being lonely, and after a falling star on the sky, Light can't hold back his feelings anyomre. Shounenai oneshot :D


**I've totally fallen for L and Light together :D My last fic about them might have been a bit confusing, but I hope this one is better. Enjoy!**

L and Light were walking quietly, neither of them had said a word since they had left the police station. L had come along only because Light's father, who had stayed at home because of the one day free he'd had, had asked him to come visit him.

L looked at the sky. The sun had set long ago and now bright stars were glittering in the night sky. Cool wind blew through the city like portending a storm.

"What do you think you'll see up there?" Light asked then.

"Stars." L just answered, still looking upwards.

"Waiting for a falling star?"

"They won't come by waiting."

Light sighed. "It's just so difficult to talk with you."

"Are you longing for someone to talk with then?" L asked, turning towards Light.

Light surprised and got embarrassed. "That's not it… I just don't like silence."

"If you've got something on your shoulders, you can tell me." L said turning his head towards the sky again.

Light looked at him with surprised look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're lonely. I've noticed it. You hardly talk to the others, you don't smile a lot and you walk your head bowed."

Light looked at him without believing his ears. Could that tangle-haired, sweets-loving freak really know so much? And after they only had known each other so short time!

"You might be right." Light gave a laugh. "Maybe I really am lonely. But you're the only one who has noticed it."

"You cover your feelings well." L just said, still looking upwards.

For a while Light just looked at him with thoughtful look on his face. Then he said: "Look, you're not smiling much either. And you talk even less than I. I think you're pretty lonely yourself."

L stopped and looked at Light with widened eyes. Light felt a slight blush on his face and turned his head away from L's beautiful black eyes. For a while it was silent, L's surprised look was bothering Light.

Finally Light asked: "What the hell are you staring at…?"

"Nothing." L answered and quickly turned away. "Let's go. Your family will get worried if we won't be back in time."

Light followed L quietly, looking at his back thoughtfully. L had never before told his name or shown his face to anyone. He had never told anyone truth about himself or lived with trusting someone. He had to be lonely too, probably even lonelier than Light.

"Look!" L suddenly shouted, pointing at the sky.

Light came back to the ground from his thoughts, turning to look at the sky. "A falling star!"

"You can make a whish!" L said, turning towards Light.

Light's eyes widened. L was smiling! L was really smiling, and his eyes were shining like the stars in the sky. Wind rippled his tangled mane and danced around him. Light could only stare.

"You… that smile…"

"The falling star's gone already, Light!" L said teasingly. "You didn't make a wish!"

"If it came back, I'd wish that I could see that smile again!" Light shouted.

L got confused and blushed slightly. "See… again?"

Light grabbed L's wrists and pushed him against the wall, before L even realized what was happening. Light looked at him straight at his eyes, still holding his wrists. L blushed even more now.

"You're the lonely one here, not me." Light said and leant nearer.

"What makes you think so?"

"I can see hidden feelings too. You're not the only one." Light whispered in L's ear. He felt how L's breathing got heated.

"L, I don't want you to be alone." Light whispered. "Loneliness is the most painful thing in the world… I know what it feels like."

"I know too." L said quietly. "And I don't want to suffer it again…"

"I won't leave you alone." Light whispered, bowed his head and kissed L's shoulder.

L wavered. "Light…"

"Let me continue." Light whispered.

L didn't say anything, just closed his eyes. Light kissed his neck, cheek and forehead. Then suddenly Light kissed L's lips. L kissed him back, surprised but happy.

"Will we be together forever…?" Light asked, head leaning on L's shoulder.

"Forever, Light." L promised, kissing Light's forehead. "Forever."

The sky above them got full of falling stars as they kissed again. L was smiling.

**I'm going to write more soon.. ;D**


End file.
